¿Casarme con Astoria Greengrass? NO
by CBR
Summary: Puede que sea alta, delgada, elegante y tenga una sonrisa perfecta, pero... ¿Casarme con ella?. NUNCA.


**Esto es un pequeño oneshot que se me vino a la cabeza mientras veía un video de Draco Malfoy. En cuanto puse el vídeo todo se me vino a la mente rápidamente, así que quise escribirlo para que pudierais leerlo. Es mi primer oneshot de Draco&Astoria, es algo fuera de lo normal para mi ya que siempre escribo sobre Ron&Hermione. **

**Bueno trata básicamente de lo que piensa Draco Malfoy sobre su futura esposa Astoria Greengrass.**

**Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo lo hice al escribirla y espero veros en los comentarios. También quería decir que esta historia esta dedicada a una gran amiga, Sofía, es la mayor fan de Draco Malfoy que he podido conocer y en parte esta historia he querido dedicársela a ella. **

**En fin no tengo más que añadir solo una cosita, se que Astoria en la película es morena, pero yo siempre me la imagine rubia así que en este pequeño oneshot la describo rubia, ¿vale?. Espero que no os importe. Besos y a disfrutar de la historia.**

**Disclaimer: **_**Debo decir que no soy J.K. y que estos personajes no me pertenecen solo los tomé prestado un tiempo.**_

* * *

><p>Esto es absurdo.<p>

¿Astoria?, ¿En serio?. Por favor, pero si solo hay que verla, se cree una chica tan esbelta. Con el cabello rubio. La primera vez que la vi me recordó a Luna Lovegood, cosa un poco desagradable porque aunque odie a Astoria debo admitir de que esta mucho mejor que esa Lunática, ella es elegante, también delgada y de nariz respingona que cuando alza el mentón le da un aire de superioridad y cierto orgullo.

Espera Draco, ¿Estás diciendo que Astoria Greengrass es elegante, delgada y que tiene aires de superioridad?. No, nadie en este mundo tiene tanto orgullo como yo, yo soy él único perfecto en esta vida y ninguna mujer, repito, ninguna, podrá llegarme ni siquiera a las suela de los zapatos.

Soy encantador, todas lo saben, mi pelo rubio hechiza a cada chica que pase por mi lado y mi rostro frío y distante no consigue separar a ninguna chica, ni siquiera a Pansy, la muy pesada se tira detrás mía día sí y día también. ¿Qué tendrá esta chica conmigo?. Se que soy encantador e irresistible, pero pido mucho en una chica y dudo mucho que ella logre llegar siquiera a la mitad. Quizás como amiga sí, pero nada más.

Bueno, pero ahora llega lo malo, el gran problema.

¡No me pienso casar con Astoria Greengrass!.

¿En que piensas Lucius?. ¿Como pretendes que me case con esa mocosa creída?. Vale, si fuera Daphne... pues mira es muy guapa y creo que llega bastante a mi altura, pero ¿esa?. Su hermana menor, esa de la que casi nadie, me rectifico, NADIE ha oído hablar, la que se ve en Hogwarts de vez en cuando y de la que todos piensan que es un cero a la izquierda al lado de su hermosa hermana Daphne. Ella es mucho mejor y tiene mi edad, pero... parece que la vida no sonríe ahora mismo a Draco Malfoy. Si, si. A mi. Porque no sabes lo que mis padres me están obligando a hacer...

¡CASARME CON ASTORIA GREENGRASS!

Quiero creer que es un sueño o solo una broma de Lucius Malfoy, pero mi padre nunca se anda con bromas, así que es verdad. Yo Draco Malfoy, él cual muy pocas chicas tienen la dicha de llegar a mi altura, me caso con una mindundi una... DON NADIE. Pero claro... Daphne ya tiene novio o como dijo Narcissa "Esta casada con Marcus Flint" ¿Marcus Flint?. Qué bajo has caído Daphne.

Bueno, ahora viene lo peor de todo. Qué no puedo hacer nada. Sí, así de simple. No puedo quejarme, no puedo hablar de este tema, ni dar mi opinión sobre lo que pienso de esa rubia malcriada y de paso, decir unas cuantas palabras más. Pero no, tengo que cerrar mi boca y asentir a lo que mis padres creen mejor para mi.

¿Mejor para mi es casarme con Astoria Greengrass?, pues vaya futuro que me espera.

De pie en la entrada de la mansión, espero con impaciencia que llegue Astoria y que se pase todo este suplicio. Parece ser que la futura señora Malfoy se esta retrasando y ahora es cuando me gustaría decir "Pues no me caso", pero no digo nada y suspiro sin ganas al volver a mirar a la puerta. De pronto llaman y mi padre va a abrir la puerta con una sonrisa nada propia de él. ¿Mi padre sonriendo?, si se comporta así durante un tiempo, esto va a ser divertido.

Sin darme tiempo a acercarme, ella entra en la mansión, al poner un pie allí, puedo observar con claridad la gran mejoría desde cuando estuvo en Hogwarts. Su pelo un poco más corto de como lo tenia en la escuela y sus ojos azules brillan con intensidad. Ella sonríe y puedo comprobar de que tiene una sonrisa perfecta. De pronto el nuevo elfo domestico de casa me llama para cenar, sin dirigirle la palabra más que con un leve "Hola", me alejo de allí a paso lento y mientras escucho como mi padre habla con mi futura esposa.

Tal vez una vida con Astoria Greengrass no sea tan mala como parece.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Travesura Realizada.<strong>_


End file.
